Ella
by oldschool-ladyrocket
Summary: Grissom piensa y reflexiona sobre sus sentimientos hacia 'Ella'. Y sobre lo que no va a hacer... Y lo que si... [GSR]


Tema: GSR. (No fluffy.)  
N/A: (Como si a alguien realmente le interese ¬¬) Llevaba un tiempo sin escribir sobre Grissom y volver a ver una serie de capítulos de la primera temporada me inspiró... Ya sé que el título no es gran cosa, pero hasta mi inpiración tiene un límite ¬¬  
Spoilers: Nada especifico. Solo saber un poco de la relación entre Grissom y Sara ((claro, si a eso se lo puede llamar relación))  
Dedicatoria: uhm... A Paly y a Lauchis, porque sin ellas no podría escribir.  
A Lorea, una buena GSR que extraño mucho. Y a Tina (aunque no le gusta esta pareja :p )

* * *

**_Ella_**

**Un suspiro podría cortar el aire que lo rodeaba. El silencio y la atmósfera densamente oscura de su oficina eran el perfecto lugar para que él dejase volar sus pensamientos. Con sus lentes reposando en su escritorio y sus ojos cubiertos por su mano derecha Gil Grissom murmuró unas palabras para sí mismo "Soy un idiota"  
No estaba seguro si lo que abrumaba su mente era culpa o el arrepentimiento o, aún peor, la mezcla de ambas sensaciones.  
Este último tiempo lo había confundido mucho. Sus propias acciones lo hacían sentir en una montaña rusa, pero no en una de las que él disfrutaba; sino en una emocional, que no le gustaba en lo mas mínimo. Se sentía frustrado. Lo desilusionaba no tener el coraje para afrontar lo que _podía llegar a sentir_, lo decepcionaba saber que su propia confusión podía estar lastimando a alguien. Y no a cualquier alguien más. Sino a _ella_. A una de las cosas más preciadas que él tenía, una de las pocas cosas que lo hacían sonreír, emocionarse, enojarse a veces… Una de las pocas cosas que lo hacían sentir, vivir. Ella. Sara._ Su Sara_.  
¿Y de donde demonios había sacado el derecho de llamarla 'su' Sara?... Lo último que el debía tener sobre ella era pertenencia. Sin importar cuando él lo desease Sara Sidle no era suya, de ningún modo en el que se pueda interpretar esa palabra. Por eso el lo odiaba. _Se_ odiaba. Y por eso seguía repitiéndose: "Soy un idiota"  
Habían pasado años, muchos, varios, antes de que él se hubiese animado a llamarla. Y ella no preguntó de más, solo dijo: "¿Dónde y cuándo?". Y se mudó a Las Vegas. Y él no lo notó. O quizás sí y prefirió la facilidad de omitirlo.  
Con ella todo era más simple, pero todo era más complicado. Él no podía evitar como su cuerpo, como su persona reaccionaba a la sola presencia de ella en un cuarto, pero si podía esconderlo. Y llevaba mucho tiempo haciéndolo. Y ya era un profesional en eso. Pero había veces… Había casos, situaciones, palabras… Momentos en los que él se dejaba llevar por ella y _hacia_ ella… Y luego se arrepentía. ¿Por qué? No porque ella no le respondiese, sino propiamente porque ella le respondía y seguía… Y él no podía seguir, él no podía hacerlo.  
¿Cuántas veces había querido, sin importar el lugar y el momento, tomarla entre sus brazos¿Cuántas veces había querido besarla¿Cuántas veces…? Y nunca lo había hecho. No podía. No debía. No tenía derecho. Pero quería, maldición que si lo quería.  
"_¿Qué hay de todas esas oportunidades que perdiste?" _le sugirió su propia mente. ****_"Las anteriores a Las Vegas. Las de Las Vegas. No podés decir que ella no te dio señales… ¿Y vos que hiciste?... La alejaste más"  
_Alejarla. Eso siempre había sido una salida segura. Era simple, la ponía a trabajar con alguien más y listo. Aunque se moría de celos cada vez que ella compartía sus emociones sobre el caso con otro, no tenía más remedio. No si quería alejarla. ¿Quería realmente alejarla? No. Probablemente… Totalmente no. Pero no podía evitarlo. Tenía que hacerlo por él, y también por ella. No quería lastimarla  
"_¿No la lastimas alejándola?"_ otra vez sus propios pensamientos se le aventajaron.  
Y lo hacía. Y él sabía que la lastimaba. Pero de otro modo sería peor. No podía arriesgarse a perder esa pequeña amistad que tenían, no podía arriesgarse a que ella lo conozca y se desilusione. No podía arriesgarse a perderla, no más de lo que ya la había perdido.  
Él estaba seguro de que un día, cuando menos se lo espere, la encontraría en brazos de alguien más. Otro hombre que pueda amarla como ella se lo merece. No es que él no la amase más de lo que nadie, _nadie_, pudiese imaginar. Es solo que ella se merecía a alguien mejor, a alguien más joven, más abierto, más sociable… _"Oh, sí, porque Sara estaría con alguien más sociable. Vamos, vos sabes que Sara Sidle es casi tan antisocial como vos"_… El maldijo a sus propios pensamientos. No importaba eso, el punto es que ella se merecía alguien mejor que él.  
"_¡Y si no quiere a alguien mejor que vos, estúpido?"_ Sino fuese porque disparándose se quitaría su vida, Gil Grissom hubiese callado de un tiro a la vocecita en su cabeza.  
Una luz, perdida en el medio de las sombras, se prendió; y a esta le siguió el sonido intenso de su bepper. Trabajo. Trabajo.  
Suspiró, él mismo quebrando la concentración casi inmóvil de oxígeno y dióxido de carbono a su alrededor. Cerró los ojos antes de ponerse los lentes y una sola imagen vino a su cabeza. ****_Ella.  
_Se levantó, tranquilo. Abrió la puerta de su oficina y caminó por el pasillo.  
-Gil, te buscábamos.- la voz de Brass le llegó como si estuviese a kilómetros de distancia cuando solo estaba frente a él.  
-¿Qué pasa?  
-Un doble homicidio en un casino. ¿Vamos?  
Y cuando Brass comenzó a avanzar dejó a la vista quien trabajaría con ellos: Sara.  
Mientras ella caminaba él pensó en decirle que lo sentia, en decirle que se arrepentía de no haber hecho nada, en decirle que era una idiota y que ella merecía algo mejor. También pensó en tomarla por la cintura y besarla. Y también pensó que cualquiera de esas acciones sería una locura. Una total y completa locura.  
Cuando Brass abrió la puerta de salida del edificio delante de ellos, Grissom no pudo contenerse su necesidad de acercársele a Sara. Y puso su mando en la espalda de ella, cual actitud de caballero que guía a _su _dama. Y ella, disimuló su extrañeza sonriéndole pura y honesta. Él no pudo evitar contemplar esa sonrisa, esos ojos que brillaban por el simple hecho de estar dirigidos hacia él. Ahí él se dio cuanta de que no podría vivir sin esos ojos oscuros y brillantes y sin esa sonrisa perfecta. Ahí Gil Grissom se dio cuenta de que no podía vivir sin Sara Sidle. Y sonrió.**

* * *

Corto, lo sé... Pero... cómo estuvo?... 


End file.
